


The Destruction.

by Deffyyful



Series: Overwatch was shutdown for a reason [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Multi, Post-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deffyyful/pseuds/Deffyyful
Summary: Angela was awoken by an alarm sounding off in the Swiss base, and had little time to escape the medical terminals. Rushing, she ducked her head, covering it with her hands and ran. She heard a giant explosion. One that lead her to investigate and find something she didn't want to ever imagine.





	The Destruction.

             Angela Ziegler, known by her call sign " _Mercy_ " was half asleep in her office, a pen in her hand as she slowly drifted asleep atop of her paperwork. Jack and Gabriel were at the base, tension between them she didn't feel apart of to investigate. Suddenly an alarm only used for serous emergencies went off. Rushing up Angela went to head for the nearest exit as she heard Jack and Gabriel still fighting in the hallway. "Verdammt!" She cursed under her breath.  "Their barbaric behavior must have triggered an alarm." She grunted in her Swiss accent. "Was ist los?" She yelled at the two larger men in a splenetic tone. "You idiots must have triggered the alarm with how BARBARIC you've been acting!" She nagged.

Gabriel could only laugh. " _Idiot_ is a strong word, angel." He joked. "Be a good angel, and run." He demanded.

It was at that time Angela saw how serious the situation was. Cutting off her sentence she stormed to the doors hearing slight ticks through the walls. "Oh mein gott... It's a bomb!" She cursed running. She quickly got her communicator and dialed Ana. Ana picked up, worried since Angela never dials her unless it's an emergency. "Hello, Angela. What's wrong?" She answered in a hushed tone. "ANA!" Angela cried, she saw Ana as a mother figure. "I need you to send someone over here! It's serious there's a bomb in the Swiss base-" She went on, her body convulsing. "Gabriel- Jack- JUST SEND HELP!" Her petrified tone screamed. Once she finished the sentence Ana replied. "I have a dropship coming to your location, hang tight. Amari Out."

            She ended the call. The place seemed too quiet. Angela ducked down with her hands covering her head, crying. "Gabriel... Please be safe." She cried. She did worry for Jack, but Gabriel was her love. The silence was broken with a loud explosion, Angela ran covering her head still. She turned back and saw the Lacreated facility. Her home.. Her initial reaction was to cry, but she went to go find Gabriel and Jack. Searching through piles of rubble she found a torn beanie. She held it close to her, and then saw a hand. Hyperventalting she went to go find the souce of the hand under the rubble. It was Gabriel. All she could do was question her situation. "Gabriel..." She cried. "No.... Please no. Not like this." She held his body close to hers crying. "I will fix you.. I promise my love." She said. Looking at the yellow soul above him she whispered. "Heroes never die." With the light from her biotic technology she was using on herself splitting into two. One for Gabriel, one for Jack. She looked down.. No response. All she could say was "No..." Minutes later the dropship came. Holding the beanie still, Angela cried as she saw Ana who could only rock the medic in her arms. 

 

 

"I wish I could've helped him..."

"I wish I could've."

"I wish I had..."

Ana shushed Angela as the dropship took off.

 

Little did Angela know, her effort did work, but not in the ways she thought. Jack and Gabriel were still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading! It's my first fan-fiction but critiques are welcome! :)


End file.
